Our story
by Justme210
Summary: It's just an Ichihime fanfiction. One idea what came in my mind last night. I hope you will like it.


**Our story**

The sun is raising. My clock had just rang and i had pushed it on the floor. I don't need that fucking thing. All I want are a more couples of hours for rest. Last night was such a thing. 4 hollows attacked the city near Orihime's appartament. I defeated them but they duplicated themselved and they had given me a real headache. Is such situation i wish i was a normal boy. But i can not cry about that. I don't have such a bad life. After i defeated those bastards i could saw her sleaping. She vas cover in her blanket with her hair free. She was moving just a little and i can said that she seems with a sleaping princess. Only to think about her make my smile and i sense something in my stomach. Maybe she likes me ? Stupid question. I'm just her friend. A friend what is not half normal, who's fighting with hollows and most dangerous creatures, who has a monster inside him who will take any chance to take the charge and to drop him as hard as no one will succes to find him. Besides of all I had a reputation of a bad guy, very impulsive, not so smart, not so social, with bad habits, with a strange family and lots and lots of bad things. I'm like oposite her. Inoue is a smart girl, with strange tastes of food, she lives alone but she is so popular and bright any room when she simply walks in. She is some childish despite i'm more mature. She is so inocent and i'm not. And the motives can continue.  
I tried once to confess my feelings but we got interrupts so i changed my mind and i through that she will be better if she will be with a normal guy who can offer to her a better life that I can do. My father bad habbits of wake me up with some karate move make me really nervous this time. I grab his leg and I throw him in the wall ans some paint dropped.  
\- So you didn't sleep well that night.  
\- Like if you fucking care...  
\- Ichigo stop speaking with your old man in this way.  
I throw one of my pillows in that freak face.  
\- If you're going to blambering abouth nothings get lost. I want to sleap.  
\- What a shame... So i must to tell to the beauty from our livingroom to leave. Ok, if that's what you whished.  
\- Stop a second you, idiot. Did you tried to say that Inoue it's just down ?  
\- Yes. She said that she come for let you some things and she's waiting to say if all's clear. So ?  
\- Why are damn still here. Say to her that i will came in a minute. Where i put my damn pants ?  
\- Don't worry, Ichigo. It's normal for a teen when he is in love to forget...  
\- Get lost or i will kick your fat ass...  
\- Ok... I get the message. I will go away.  
And my stupid father succes to let my alone in my room. I put quick some clothes on me while i'm thinking why Orihime just not dropped me those things at the school. Probably she wanted to say something. I went down in the exact moment when Isshin took a photo album and show to Orihime some of my bad photoes from my entire time. I picked out the album and set it on the livingroom table.  
\- It seems that our sleeping grumply princess decided finally to get here.  
\- You're gonna pise me so bad that the entire Gotei 13 and all your fucking friends will can do nothing else just stare whan i will bet you till death.  
\- Those words cand kill my feelings. Don't you care about your daddy heart ?  
\- Not a damn second...  
\- Kurosaki-kun ?  
\- Yes, Inoue. What's up ?  
\- Well you asked me to borrow you some of my study work.  
\- Oh... You're allright. I just forgot. Sorry Inoue just the thing aren't so good i expected.  
\- No problem... Kurosaki-kun, can i ask you something ? (And her face turned red)  
\- Just say it.  
\- Um... I was wandering if you still need my history notebook. You see the exam is coming and...  
\- Ok. Come with me upstairs and i will give it to you.  
Orihime simply is walking beside Ichigo who is cursing his father because he made another stupid remark. The boy close louder the door when they made it.  
\- Stupid bastard (he said almost whispering) Sorry, Inoue, but I really can not control my father so well. I'm hoping only that he didn't make you to fell unconfortable.  
The girl had smiled warm when she had heard the young shinigami's thoughts.  
\- He's a lot of fun, Kurosaki-kun.  
\- If you say so... Make youself confortable while i will searching it.  
The girl blushed and had took a sit on Ichigo's bed. It was so warm and full with his spiritual presure. The silenve set on both teen. Orihime was playing with a pillow when Ichigo handed her notebook.  
\- Thank you. (And her smil brighter again)  
\- Inoue... Can I aak you something, maybe it will seem odd.  
\- Of course, Kurosaki-kun. You can ask me whatever you want. I hope to aswer to you how good I can.  
\- Ok. Good to know. Inoue why are you here ?  
\- To give you my studies, silly.  
\- I want to know the truth. If you really had wanted just that you can handed them while we were at school.  
Her face get a highter colour of red and she tried to mask it by puting her face down. But Ichigo was so determinated that he didn't allowed her. He put himself next to her and move her head to watch at her. She saw the determinated look in his eyes. She really loves that look, but she more loves him. How can she answer without a lie that she come here only to see him. She opened her lips in an last try to make order in her thoughts and she was speacking very slow.  
\- I wanted to check if you're ok.  
\- Liar.  
Orihime was surprise to his words and more surprise when he kissed her. His warm lips were matching perfect to hers. She was a little dissapointed because the kiss was so short. Ichigo was smiling because his dream girl is feeling in the same way, like his. When Orihime had enought power asked him why he did this.  
\- It's simple, Hime. (And he smiled.) When you were with Aizen I realize how hard did I missed you. When I had lost my first fight with Ulquiora I was feeling like the most worthless creature. I couldn't afford that the other girl who have such an important place in my heart to got killed like the another. When I saw you I was so realived that you're ok and when you arrived in the real world I was complety sure that... That I love you. It took me a long time to realize that Hime. But I was scared in that moment to tell you that. So I waited. And now I told you. I'm hoping that you're not mad at me. I wouldn't throught that will be so easy to say those thing in...  
Orihime just kissed him. He was feeling a little idiot because he had spoken so much, but who fucking care when you have such a beautiful girl in your arms.  
\- Finally, king. (His holloe spoke)  
\- Shut the hell up.  
Orihime deepened the kiss. Ichigo was surprise by the girl's move but he fucking liled that. If someoane would told him that the shy Orihime it's like that he wouldn't be agree with that. The two soon were kissing with more passion. Ichigo was feeling that his blood os boiling. He must to stop himself in order to calm down. Orihime just gingled and she raised her hand to touch his face.  
\- I'm dreaming, isn't it Kurosaki-kun ?  
\- Probably we will find tommorow if all is just a dream. (She teased her)  
\- I love you too, Kurosaki-kun.  
And they kissed each other for another couple of hours.

After 5 years  
\- Orihime did you know where i put my tie. I don't find it anywhere.  
\- Oh, silly it's just behind you on the table.  
\- A... You're right. (He wanted to take the tie but the healer grab in first)  
\- Let me help you.  
\- You know that i can do that by myself.  
\- I know, silly. Just let me help you. We're already in hurry at your sister weading.  
\- I don't liked that. Sasike isn't enought good for her.  
\- And nor other boy in the universe. But they are happy with each other.  
Ichigo wanted to complain about but his wife kissed him hard. After that she rolled her keys on her small thumb.  
\- Get your cout, we're leaving.  
\- Did I told you how much i love you ?  
\- Maybe a couple of times.  
Ichigo wanted to stole her another kiss, but their one year old dauther interrupted them.  
\- Mommy, mommy i had such an beautiful dream last night.  
\- Allright, honey. You can tell you your dream on the way.  
Ichigo was watching how Orihime hugged their daughter and comfort her with her simply beeing. He must addmit that he's a lucky guy. They left and in some couple of minutes they had arrived at the church. The ceremony took some hours. Yuzu was beautiful in her long simple white dress. It was their mother wedding dress and she wanted for such a long time to wear it in such an important day. After that they went in a restaurant very close from their house. He was staying on the table near his wife, his father, the couple, Karin and her boyfriend, Urahara, Youroichi and others friends from Soul Society. They spoke a littlsle while about Yuzu and his husband, after that they were laughting about Karin and Toushiro's relationship and about their works. All of them were doing well. Renji and Hisagy are captains and Rukia it's Byakuya lieutenant. Orihime excused herself and she went to check if Masaki has a good time with the others kids. Renji tried to lear more about their private life, but Ichigo just kick his ass. After a while a crush heard. Many people went in the direction to the sound. Ichigo only sensed that it's not good and when he arrived at the place where the impact had placed he saw her beauty wife on the floor. He shouted her name, shaking her but nothing changed. Isshin go near him and check her pulse. All seems to be fine. He put her on a chair and Tatsuski give him a punck in his head.

\- What the hell did you do that ?

\- Because you're so stupid. You needed to be by her side. That was our deal.

\- Sorry, Tatsuski, but trust me if i would known that such a thing will happen I wouldn't let by herself.

\- What is that suppose to mean ? She is pregnant.

Ichigo simply had frozed when he had heard that. He had repeated her words for a couple of times till he tried to say something.

\- Don't dare Kurosaki to tell me that you know nothing about that.

With a little rage in his words he shoted.

\- Do you think if i would known that I would done nothing ? Since when you know about that ?

\- For a week allready. She told me that she will tell you in this morning.

\- A baby...

Ichigo was toching carefully his wife's belly. When she opened her eyes he gaved to her a big pasionate kiss. After that their little dauther come next to her.

\- What happened daddy ? It's mommy going to be fine ?

\- Yes she will be.

After that they went to their home and put their little angel in her bed. Orihime changed her clothes and Ichigo watched her from the door with a big smile on his face. After she done he catch her in his arms and put her on the bed while he was kissing her wit desire. He pulled away to whisper at her ear how much he loves her and touch again her little belly.

\- What a minute. You know about that, Kurosaki-kun ?

\- Yes, I know.

\- And what do you think ?

\- I think that you made me the most happy man in the word. If this little one is at last so beautiful as Masaki i will must buy a gun to take the boys apart from them.

Orihime ginggled and toched his soft face.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too.

 **And they live happy ever after. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please make a review to make me know your opinion.**


End file.
